painted_flowersfandomcom-20200214-history
Cyrah
Cyrah '''is a light tan, white and chocolate dog with light amber eyes. She is a nursing mother in the Pack of Falling Ash. Backstory Cyrah's parents are unnamed, but she is descended from a pure Ash bloodline separate from the royal family. She is good friends with Xenia, and alongside her have had two litters to continue the pack's legacy. She had her first litter, consisting solely of Kichea, with Nuru as her sire. After a wanderer named Ode abandoned her pups, Zahra and Zain, at the entrance to the Ash camp, Xenia finds them and insists that Cyrah, the only nursing mother at the time, be the one to raise them. Cyrah agrees rather reluctantly, as she feels negatively about outside influence among her packmates, particularly her family. She raises them alongside Kichea, but is unfortunately not very loving towards them. When Nuru passed away, Cyrah fell deep into a depression and shut everyone out, including her now disfigured daughter and neglected foster children. After a year passed she found a new mate in a dog named Mbali, and bore three pups with him: Bahati, Cada and Jabir. Personality Cyrah is shown to be proud and nonchalant. Mbali was always a positive influence and helped her to find purpose in her life again, and for this she is deeply grateful to him. She loves him deeply, but seems to ignore Kichea and any trace of her "previous" family in the process. She often spends time outside of camp with her mate, leaving babysitting to Zahra and Zain. She seems not to eel any connection with her foster children, especially now that they are no longer in the nursery. Though she insists she still loves Kichea, after the lioness attack things were never quite the same between them. She cares deeply for her new litter, however, and will do whatever it takes to keep them safe and protected, something she feels she failed with her previous mate and litter. Appearances '''Short Stories: Losing Sight Episode 2 - Banishment Cyrah appears very briefly during an overview of the Pack of Falling Ash, alongside Cada and Jabir. Episode 7 - Premonitions Cyrah gives meat to her pups and grooms them. She remarks that they are growling well, and will soon leave the nursery. Cyrah then confronts her older daughter, Kichea, for her "disrespect" towards Prince Kwasi. Her foster son, Zain, comforts Kichea and leads her out of camp to search for Feoria, leaving Cyrah surprised that Zain spoke. She snarls at Layali before Layali follows after them. Family 'Mates: 'Nuru (deceased), Mbali (current) 'Children (first litter): 'Kichea 'Foster children (first litter): 'Zahra, Zain 'Children (second litter): 'Bahati, Cada, Jabir Gallery Cyrah and pups.png|Cyrah and her children Trivia * In its African origins, the name Cyrah means enthroned. It has two pronunciations. * The official character of Cyrah was not developed as of episode 2, so in it her design differs greatly from her current one. Also missing is Bahati, who was not created at the time. * In the old draft of Painted Flowers, Cyrah was the one to tell The Story of the First Colors to her children. This was changed simply due to the fact that Cyrah is a minor character, and it would be more meaningful if Zahra told it. * It appears that the one thing Cyrah wants in life is the "perfect family". This was shattered after Kichea loses her eye, and after she is forced to care for pups that are not her own. She is "starting over" with Mbali. Category:Characters Category:Pack of Falling Ash